kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 102
Chapter 102 is one hundred second chapter of Volume 18. Summary Plot Overview Nanami calmly runs to the bus, despite being almost late. Outside, Tomoe waits for her and suddenly grabs her wrist, crossly pulling her toward the already leaving bus. Back at school, Isobe and some boys find a test paper with only 7 marks and laugh. Nanami pompously says that it was hers but right when he starts to tease her for it, Tomoe glares him down. Later on, Tomoe shoves to Nanami all her failed tests, angry. Nanami explains that she was feeling too blissful to study and that Tomoe's English score was just as bad anyways. Suddenly, Nanami's friends call her over for lunch and she tells Tomoe to eat with Kurama instead. When he turns to Kurama, he is amazed by his exceptionally high scores, not believing a tengu was capable of this. After which, Tomoe resolves to study more. Meanwhile, Nanami relays the good news about her and Tomoe’s official relationship. Ami says she’s glad that both of Nanami and Kei had found boyfriends but Kei ruins the mood by telling her they’d actually broke up, explaining that she wanted the kind of relationship wherein she felt like improving herself. She warns Nanami to be wary of guys like Tomoe who were popular with the girls because they were cunning. The topic of Valentine’s comes up and Ami tells Nanami of the possible dates she and Tomoe could have then, as well as during Christmas and the Okinawa field trip. They rejoice, Nanami excited for her own future, despite Kei telling them that there was still going to be the final exams. Later, Nanami looks for Tomoe and learns he is in the library. She finds him relentlessly studying middle-school English. He tells her to go to the bus first and meet up back at the shrine and touches her hand. Nanami reddens, feeling as if the way Tomoe touches her now was different. Back at the shrine, Mizuki complains to Mikage that Tomoe locked himself up in the cellar, suspecting that he had returned to his evil ways with the returned memories. Nanami says he was probably studying since she’d seen him doing so in school and explains that both their tests results were awful. But despite needing to study, Nanami says she simply couldn’t bring herself to. The next day, almost late once more for school, Nanami sees Tomoe with her textbook and asks where yesterday’s book was. Tomoe says he’d finished and this one almost as well. Later on, Nanami finds out that there was an English test today and afterwards asks Kurama why Tomoe was studying so much. Kurama says Tomoe was just trying to be able to stand beside Nanami by catching up on what he missed in the human world. After learning this, Nanami goes up to Tomoe and tells him that she too shall study, determined to keep up to him as well. Hours later, Nanami sees Tomoe sleeping from the exertion and recalls Kei’s words about encouraging each other in a relationship. Nanami realizes that though Valentine’s and Christmas are both great, this too was nice in a way. Finally Nanami solves the problem, only to realize she’d been making Tomoe wait. Tomoe pats her on the head, saying her reward was going to be a hamburger from him. Nanami blushes and thinks she understood Kei’s previous words. Outside, she sees the heavy rain and realizes she hadn’t brought an umbrella. Tomoe says he had one because the news said about it and Nanami tells him off for not telling her. Tomoe asks why he had to when they only needed one umbrella. Nanami realizes Kei was right about men like him being cunning. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters